The Garden of Swords
Drink of the Night Crawler Blood (with little bits of crawler) Announcements * Bits bar now has a mid-tier goal(Greater healing potion) and the final goal is +1 magic items for the entire party * Subtember is on, sub to people before it is over! The Story * Jingles is the first to wake up, which is strange. He realizes he didn't get woken up for his shift. He sees scattered patches of fog around him. He sees the flatness of the land around him and what seem like sticks sticking out of the ground. He notices that Dawnash is not there. It is about 9am. He sees the head piece of the earth crawler on the front of the wagon. He asks Mugsy if he has seen Dawnash and for the first time sees his head rotate in an unsettling way, he shakes his head. * Jingles nudges Amalthea awake and asks if Dawnash said anything when he woke her up. He didn't wake her up. There is no sign of any life around * The wagon stops as the party realizes that it is morning and they were not woke up * Hyllenae is glad to have been woken up, she had nightmare visions of the cultists and demons and angels * Jingles puts Mugsy back in the cart and goes with Amalthea to see if they can find Dawnash. Trixie sends up Princess invisible and looks through his eyes. She sees just barren land as well as a pattern, like a labyrinth off to the east and south. Princess turns back to his cat form * Amalthea looks around and sees that the sticks are actually rusted blade sticking out of the ground. She pulls one out and sees it is about an inch wider and about a foot and a half in the ground. Jingles remembers the Garden of Swords as part of the ancient battlefield of the Field of Conflict. When a soldier would die, their blade would be taken and shoved into the ground here, sometimes with a hammer. He had always seen illustrations of the Field of Conflict with ramparts and soldiers. * They wake up Dorian and ask him if he knows where Dawnash may have gone. Camille is sad she didn't stay up all night and watch Dawnash. Amalthea casts Speak with Animals and asks her if she can track his scent. She says she can try. She follows a path, but ends up back at the cart. * Hyllenae casts Augury, Weal only. She notices a fluttering piece of paper, noticing a music sheet that seems spent, as though it had magic. Jingles looks at it quickly, casting Detect Magic, and finding it to be Conjuration, allowing things to travel at a much faster rate than normal. * Jingles recognizes that a spell like what may have been cast is beyond Dawnash's ability. They think Ada may have stolen him. * The party discusses what may have happened with Dawnash, whether he left or was tricked. They know that he knows where they are going, he would look for them there. Maybe he was taken by a ghost * Hyllenae looks around to see if the ground is hallowed. They feel a little rumble and prepare for battle * The ground beneath Amalthea begins to swallow her up * Initiative ** Amalthea sinks into the sand as a large creature emerges from the sand in her space ** Amalthea knows that when Hyllenae was grappled, the next thing the creature did was try to swallow her. She tries to escape the mandibles of the creature ** Trixie does not feel hidden, the thing can probably sense her. She casts Hex on Strength on the creature. She casts Eldritch Blast, hitting with one ** Jingles tosses up a dagger, then catapults it into the creature's mouth ** The creature bits Hyllenae and sinks its teeth into her ** Hyllenae attacks the creature, hitting with her second attack and pouring smite into it as well ** Dorian runs over, but has not put his armor on, casting Bless on Jingles ** Amalthea takes a shot with her bow at the creature, hitting ** Trixie fires off Eldritch Blasts , hitting with one of them ** Jingles dives, tucks, and commando rolls to see the thing's face. He shoots off a Firebolt at the creature's throat, then casts Heat Metal on the dagger nacho in its mouth ** The creature misses its bite on Jingles ** Hyllenae uses Second Wind, then moves over to the creature to hit Belana's blade further into the creature ** Dorian goes up to the creature and hits it pretty good ** Amalthea tries to cast Ensnaring Strike on the creature with a lightning arrow ** Trixie fires off Eldritch Blasts, but misses ** Jingles retroactively fixes his casting of Heat Metal and does nothing this turn ** The worm attacks Jingles, who casts Shield ** Hyllenae drops her mace and shield and pulls out her sword to attack ** Dorian moves over and casts Cure Wounds on Hyllenae ** Amalthea runs up to the creature and goes to hit it with her crowbar, using the lightning damage charged on it ** Trixie fires off Eldritch Blasts again ** Jingles fires off another FireBolt, but it fizzles. He also heats the metal in the worm's mouth again ** The worm turns to attack Amalthea, but misses ** Hyllenae attacks the creature, hitting with her first, but missing the second. She gets the killing blow. * Amalthea goes over to the crate and looks in, finding a bottle with red liquid. Trixie looks as well, seeing it as a greater healing potion. Trixie keeps the greater potion, giving her regular one to Hyllenae * Jingles suggests a bath, since he is magical * Hyllenae starts casting Find Stead * (Break) * Dorian informs the party of the history of the Fields of Conflict being used as the agreed upon location of battle to avoid property damage * They approach the labyrinthine terrain * They discuss what to do. They hear a horse running in the distance as Helios approaches. He was a kind of Kindred spirit from when she was young in her dreams. They discuss attaching the crawler head plate to Helop as they continue * Some of the blades around are a bit less rusted than others * Trixie looks for traps, there are some that would have been traps, they avoid them as they go * Princess flies up and sees that there are many paths * Amalthea looks around the paths. She notices themes of the area, rough earthen stairs and wooden ramps * Hollow figures begin to rise * Iniative ** Amalthea casts Hunter's Mark on one of the zombies, attacking with Belana's sword and her ice dagger doing a lot of damage, but the zombie still stands ** Hyllenae unhitches Helios, who then uses a Trampling Charge, knocking one of the zombies prone ** Jingles wakes up Trixie, then activates his Bladesong ** Camille attacks and tears one of the zombies apart ** Trixie jumps off the wagon, climbs up one of the stairs up the wall when pulling out her Shadow Blade ** The undead move around, doing two attacks on Helios ** Some of the undead have very good looking weapons, possibly magic (goal was hit). ** One of the undead hits Trixie ** Amalthea runs over towards the cart, attacking some of the zombies with Belana's blade and the ice dagger ** Dorian blesses everyone but Jingles ** Hyllenae casts Shield of Faith on Trixie, then attacks some of the undead ** Jingles looks around and sees rocks and the a skull, then Twin Casts Catapult at the one who just stabbed Trixie and one other ** Trixie shares the image with Princess, who still invisible, drops and plunks one guy on the head, using the help action. She still misses though ** Dorian moves ** The undead move to attack, three on Dorian. The archer on the pike shoots at Dorian. One hits Trixie, some go after Hyllenae, some after Jingles ** Amalthea hits some of the zombies ** Hyllenae misses her attacks ** Jingles attacks the guy that just stabbed him in the leg, he swings his rapier, lets go, and catapults it at the zombie, then tries to pull it back out ** Camille runs over towards Dorian and helps with the zombies ** Princess helps again. Trixie hits the zombie ** Dorian attacks the zombies around him ** The zombies attack, hitting Dorian and going towards Jingles, who casts Shield and triggers a surge. Jingles acts under the Detect Thoughts spell, hearing all the voices from around him ** Amalthea goes to stab the one near her, but misses her first one. She kills the zombie ** Hyllenae attacks the ones around her, hitting with both, killing one of the zombies ** Jingles feels overwhelmed, yelling "Stop" and twinning Hold Person ** Camille bites the zombies around her again ** Trixie swings wildly at the one by her, Princess Helping again, then moves so she can see anything coming up the stairs ** Dorian attacks the ones around him again ** The Undead miss their attacks and don't save from hold person ** The party can clear the rest out pretty easily * Jingles listens to the thoughts of everyone around. Jingles asks Dorian how he looks, then probes his thoughts. Dorian casts Cure Wounds on Jingles. Jingles then pulls his rapier out of the zombie's head. Dorian knows Jingles is probing his thoughts. * Hyllenae picks up the +1 spear * Trixie is looking for anything that would help her armor. She finds some that she can use to make her studden leather armor a +1. Jingles gets a +1 rapier. Amalthea finds a chain with a hook on the end, like a meat hook (10 foot range, +1, 1d6 damage, like a whip). Dorian picks up a warhammer because he likes the idea of it * Jingles goes over to Mugsy and puts his forehead to his and closes his eyes to listen to his thoughts Quotations "He may not known it was a spell." Hyllenae "There are magics like that" Jingles "but you were able tell it was a spell" Trixie "I'm smarter than Dawnash" Jingles *Laughs* "Hi Guillermo" Adam @ 45:05 [ Gil realizes that he is missing d8's because he gives them to people for inspiration] holds out a die to him "You have to give it back though because its blue and gold and shiny" Adam @ 1:06:46 uses her d4 "Good use, oo, you're making an attack roll." GIl, "I am" Amber "Oh, wait, you're not blessed" Gil "No, I'm not. You singled me out, so I tried to use my own" Amber @ 1:13:45 striking range of a giant worm "I'm gonna dance around" Adam @ 1:26:10 "I'll say that there's, like, a body up there for your use because you're so *cough* annoying *cough* creative." Gil @ 2:46:25